


Зубы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, background Megamind/Roxanne, horror with a happy ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Когда младенец в золотой капсуле приземляется на неразвитой планете, известной как Земля, у него уже есть все зубы.





	Зубы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533810) by [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Чизури.

Когда народы Галактического Альянса Ста Тысяч Разумных Миров шепчут название вида, известного как глау, вот что они говорят о нём:  
_они едят._  
это, конечно, вызывает вопрос...  
_что они едят?_  
и ответ всегда один, неважно, кто спрашивает,  
**_вас_**

* * *

 

Когда младенец в золотой капсуле приземляется на неразвитой планете, известной как Земля, у него уже есть все зубы.

* * *

 

(эта золотая капсула так прекрасна — гладкая, сверкающая и идеальная, созданная, чтобы восхищать и очаровывать: забери меня, возьми меня домой, оставь возле себя навсегда)  
(навсегда навсегда навсегда)  
Вот что народы Галактического Альянса Ста Тысяч Разумных Миров говорят, когда они говорят про глау:  
они распространяются.  
на этой захолустной планете существует птица под названием кукушка, которая подкидывает яйца в чужие гнёзда  
наш малыш умеет летать, говорит женщина, что достала младенца из золотой капсулы  
наш малыш  
(кукушонок в гнезде)

* * *

 

Младенец, получивший имя Уэйн Скотт от женщины, что вынула его из золотой капсулы, отказывается есть и кричит, кричит, кричит, кричит, недовольный, пока однажды, когда она укачивает его на руках, он не поворачивает голову и  
вонзает зубы  
она покупает кровь у мясника и смешивает с молоком, и ребёнок ест и смеётся, зубасто улыбаясь.  
(после операции шрамы почти не видны)  
И вот что Сто Тысяч Разумных Миров говорят про атаку, которая завершила войну против глау уничтожением всего заражённого ими квадранта с помощью искусственной чёрной дыры:  
Это была самозащита.

* * *

 

Сто Тысяч говорят про вид, известный как м’ега (если вообще вспоминают про него), следующее: они хрупки, трусливы и не имеют особого значения.  
когда м’ега ещё существовали, у них была в ходу одна фраза: _никогда не борись, если можно убежать._  
(но от чёрной дыры не убежать.)  
(случайное уничтожение планеты м’ега во время Происшествия С Чёрной Дырой в Квадранте Глаупункт было расценено как печальная необходимость и быстро забыто.)

* * *

 

Синий младенец, который приземлился на планете, известной как Земля (в капсуле, собранной из обломков, надежды и отчаяния), в первый же свой год шесть раз чуть не умирает от обычной простуды.  
Начальник тюрьмы Метро-сити в тот год проводит уйму времени в тюремной больнице, глядя на измождённое синее тельце, опутанное трубками и мониторами, наблюдая за тем, как худая грудь поднимается и опадает, поднимается и опадает, и зная, что каждый новый вздох может стать последним  
_ну же, малыш_ , шепчет он  
_борись_  
на другом конце города младенец, у которого слишком много зубов, пьёт молоко, смешанное с кровью, и смеётся, и набирается сил.  
(на другом конце вселенной военные силы Ста Тысяч заняты тем, что они называют стадией «окончательной очистки». Глау официально признаны слишком опасными, чтобы разрешить им жить, и прозвучал приказ о полном уничтожении.)

* * *

 

какой у вас очаровательный сын, говорят люди леди Скотт, которая безмятежно улыбается (шрамы едва видно). Она никогда не кормит сына на публике.  
(никто не говорит вслух, что в ребёнке есть нечто настораживающее, нечто, заметное лишь краем глаза, подспудное ощущение на грани сознания, которое не выходит облечь в слова)  
(люди не привыкли чувствовать себя добычей)

* * *

 

Синий ребёнок и ребёнок по имени Уэйн Скотт сидят на ярком коврике в Школе для одарённых детей, а учительница читает вслух басню про волка в овечьей шкуре, и синий ребёнок не сводит своих зелёных глаз с ребёнка по имени Уэйн Скотт.  
(м’ега привычно чувствовать себя добычей)  
Позже синий ребёнок стоит у стены, а ребёнок по имени Уэйн Скотт показывает человеческим детям, как бросать мяч со всей силы. Они бросают, пока синий ребёнок не падает на землю.  
Когда синий ребёнок поднимается  
(поднимается и опадает, поднимается и опадает)  
у него на руке длинная алая ссадина.  
В этот день, когда Уэйн Скотт сидит за столом и ест свой обед из крови и молока и овсяное печенье, он впервые не чувствует удовольствия от еды.  
Когда в следующий раз дети играют в вышибалу, синий ребёнок снова падает и поднимается с кровавыми ссадинами на ладонях, и Уэйн Скотт смотрит на  
кровь кровь кровь  
как зачарованный и облизывает губы

* * *

 

Вот что ещё говорят про глау:  
_они любят играть с едой_.

* * *

 

у м’ега, когда м’ега ещё существовали, была в ходу одна фраза: _никогда не борись, если можешь убежать._  
(в этой крупице мудрости не говорится, что делать, когда убежать нельзя)  
( _ну же, малыш, борись_ )

* * *

 

Сто Тысяч говорят, что м’ега хрупки  
(падает и встаёт, в крови, но _встаёт_ , _встаёт_ )  
и что они трусливы  
_(брось вызов, если не боишься)_  
и что они не имеют значения  
_(тебе уготована судьба...)_  
судьба — забавная штука.

* * *

 

Мачомен всегда голоден. Он ест стейки тартар, и сосиски с кровью, и ломает кости жареных цыплят своими крепкими белыми зубами, жадно высасывая костный мозг, и никогда не чувствует удовлетворения.  
— Ух ты, — сухо говорит сидящая напротив Роксанна — это их первый ужин вместе, после интервью. — Совсем голод замучил?  
Мачомен улыбается ей  
(слишком много зубов)  
— Не представляешь, насколько, — говорит он.

* * *

 

Мачомен считает Роксанну почти другом.  
(Ему лишь иногда хочется разорвать ей горло зубами.)

* * *

 

Вот что знает Мачомен в глубине своего сердца: однажды он устанет играть со своей добычей, которая теперь называет себя Мегамозгом.  
И в тот день, когда игра наскучит ему, он повернёт голову и  
_вонзит зубы_  
и всему придёт конец.  
но судьба такая забавная штука, и в тот день, когда Мачомен устаёт от игры, он думает закончить её молниеносным кровавым ударом, который представлял себе так давно  
и не находит  
в этой мысли  
_удовольствия._  
(да, судьба действительно забавная штука)

* * *

 

Позже, когда гибрид, называющий себя Титаном, относит Роксанну на вершину Метро-небоскрёба и велит звать на помощь своего героя, он смотрит на неё так, словно _хочет есть_ , и что-то в этом взгляде пугает Роксанну, и далеко не только на сознательном уровне.  
Но, конечно, её герой приходит на помощь  
_(ты осмелился бросить вызов **Мегамозгу**?)_  
И _побеждает._

* * *

 

У народов Галактического Альянса Ста Тысяч Разумных Миров нет официального названия для неразвитой захолустной планеты, известной своим обитателям как «Земля», хотя коммандер военного корабля, отряженного на поиски последнего выжившего представителя глау, в разговорах со своим лейтенантом называет её словом, которое можно грубо перевести как «ужасная отстойная дыра».  
Миссия проходит отлично — у Ста Тысяч Разумных Миров было достаточно времени сконструировать оружие, которое успешно обезвреживает глау, так что нет необходимости генерировать ещё одну чёрную дыру.  
Происходит небольшая заминка, когда местные жители «Земли» собираются вокруг отряда, возмущаясь захватом пленника, и ещё одна, когда отряд обнаруживает, что среди местных есть м’ега.  
Коммандер, которому достаточно лет, чтобы помнить м’ега и их потрясающую врождённую готовность к сотрудничеству с властями, делает шаг вперёд — поговорить с чудесным синим созданием.  
М’ега сурово смотрит на него, и коммандер моргает от неожиданности.  
— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает м’ега, универсальный переводчик транслирует его сообщение на Всеобщий для отряда.  
Коммандер объясняет.  
— Нет, — говорит Мегамозг.  
Коммандер удивлённо смотрит на него.  
Он объясняет снова.  
— Да, да, я не тупой, понял с первого раза, — нетерпеливо заявляет Мегамозг. — Но вам его не забрать. Уж извините.  
Искренности в его извинениях, со всё растущим шоком понимает коммандер, как-то не чувствуется.  
(На родине коммандера нет кроликов, но если бы были, он чувствовал бы себя сейчас так, будто кролик зарычал на него.)  
— Это чудовище! — кричит коммандер. — Оно ест!  
— Все едят, — отвечает Мегамозг, высокомерно приподнимая брови.  
— Оно ест _разумных существ_!  
— Уэйн, — Мегамозг поворачивается к пленнику, — ты ешь людей?  
— Нет, — отвечает тот.  
— Это абсурд! — заявляет коммандер.  
— Ты видела, чтобы он ел людей? — интересуется Мегамозг у Роксанны.  
— Нет, — говорит она, тоже приподняв брови.  
— Это не имеет значения!  
— А вы видели, чтобы он кого-то ел? — спрашивает Мегамозг уже у коммандера, который вместо ответа ревёт от ярости. — Кто-нибудь из вас видел, как он ест кого-то? У вас есть доказательства? Нет? Ах, нет. Ну конечно.  
— Его вид ест других! Это глау! Они _монстры_!  
Мегамозг медленно поворачивается к коммандеру. Он улыбается, и почему-то все члены отряда подаются назад от его улыбки.  
— Вам стоило бы хорошенько подумать, — произносит он, — прежде чем называть кого-нибудь здесь монстром.  
Коммандер, вздрогнув, замечает, что у м’ега в руке оружие, как и у человеческой женщины рядом с ним — и что остальные люди куда ближе, чем ему казалось, и их немало, и эта рыба-Прислужник в робокостюме выглядит довольно агрессивной.  
— Не понимаю, зачем ты наклоняешь лазерную пушку набок, — обращается Мегамозг к Роксанне. — Это сбивает тебе прицел.  
— В защиту мисс Ричи, мы на расстоянии выстрела в упор, сэр, — сообщает Прислужник.  
— Точно. Отсюда по ним не промазать.  
Коммандер сглатывает.

* * *

 

В итоге она ни в кого не стреляет; коммандер сдаётся, Уэйн освобождён, и корабль готовится к взлёту (после того как Мегамозг забрал с него то, что посчитал полезным или интересным, то есть почти всё.)  
— Мы ещё вернёмся! — обещает красный от гнева коммандер.  
— Боюсь, это будет большая ошибка с вашей стороны, — с лица Мегамозга по-прежнему не сходит улыбка.  
(почему, думает коммандер, он не замечал раньше, какие на самом деле острые зубы у м’ега?)  
— Видите ли, я удалил ваш сверхсветовой гипердвигатель, так что к тому времени, как вы вернётесь к своему Галактическому Альянсу, я успею сделать пару очень больших пушек. На спутниках. И ещё... — продолжает он с горящими глазами, — может, гигантских роботов! О да, роботов... Роксанна! Как думаешь, роботы пригодятся против космической угрозы? Мне кажется...  
— Хмм, да, — задумчиво отвечает Роксанна, — и, думаю, самое время рассказать, что ты можешь наделять людей... как он это назвал... а, точно, генетическим материалом глау. Эксперименты показали, что подопытные приобретают все защитные способности глау, — она улыбается. — Разве не интересно? По-моему, ужасно интересно.  
Коммандер бледнеет от страха.  
Роксанна заливается смехом.  
Мегамозг смотрит на неё с обожанием.

* * *

 

— Знаешь, — замечает он после того, как корабль покинул атмосферу, — ведь был только один подопытный, это нельзя назвать корректной выборкой.  
— Я знаю, — Роксанна с ухмылкой склоняется к Мегамозгу, — но он-то не знает.  
Тот смеётся.  
— Я не понимаю, — беспомощно произносит Уэйн, и они оборачиваются к нему.  
— Не понимаешь, что такое выборка?  
— Не понимаю, почему ты спас меня! Я... я ужасно относился к тебе! Много лет!  
— Пфф, — Мегамозг безмятежно пожимает плечами. — Учитывая, что ты, видимо, боролся с природным стремлением съесть меня, я решил не судить слишком строго.  
— Я _правда_ хотел съесть тебя! — рычит Уэйн, и в кои-то веки он меньше похож на человека, чем Мегамозг. — Я хотел съесть вас обоих! И до сих пор иногда хочу.  
— Ну, что ж, у всех свои недостатки, — рассеянно отвечает Мегамозг, оглядывая трофейное оборудование с корабля, сваленное в беспорядочную кучу у городского фонтана. — Я до сих пор иногда хочу безо всякой причины спрыгнуть с высоты. Вот просто ни с чего накатывает... как думаете, это репликатор?  
— По-моему, транспортер!  
— Да что с вами такое? — не выдерживает Уэйн. — Я только что сказал, что иногда хочу вас съесть, вас это вообще не пугает?!  
Они смотрят на него, моргают, и затем выражение их лиц смягчается, становится сочувственным.  
— Ох, Уэйн, — говорит Роксанна.  
Уэйн резко опускается на землю.  
— Не глупи, — продолжает она.  
Мегамозг успокаивающе похлопывает его по плечу.  
— Посмотри на это с другой стороны! — жизнерадостно предлагает он. — До сих пор ты на сто процентов преуспевал в непоедании людей!  
— Впечатляет! — Роксанна награждает его легким дружеским тычком в другое плечо. — Отличная работа!  
Уэйн обхватывает голову руками.  
— Вы двое ужасны, — стонет он. — Как мы _вообще_ стали друзьями?  
К ним подходит Прислужник.  
— Шеф, я искал... что это с ним?  
— У него тут драма, — отвечает Мегамозг.  
— Моя жизнь — ложь, — стенает Уэйн.  
— А, в этом дело, — Прислужник прочищает горло. — Что ж, мистер Скотт, я всегда говорил, важно не кто ты есть, а что ты делаешь. И вы ведь никогда на самом деле никого не ели, так что...  
— Ты тоже ужасен!  
— Вот так-то лучше! — одобряет Мегамозг. — А теперь завязывай ныть, что ты чудище из кошмаров, и помоги нам выяснить, транспортер это или нет.  
Уэйн со стоном встаёт на ноги.  
— Надеюсь, это репликатор, — бормочет он. — Я проголодался.  
И лишь затем осознаёт, что именно он сказал; вскинув голову, он бросает испуганный взгляд на Мегамозга, Роксанну и Прислужника.  
Те принимаются хохотать.  
— О боже, ну и лицо у тебя было, — хрипит Мегамозг, держась за бока.  
— Такое лицо! — Роксанна смеётся, привалившись к Мегамозгу.  
— Пойдёмте, мистер Скотт, — хихикает Прислужник. — Раздобудем вам еды.  
— Сумасшедшие, — ворчит Уэйн. — Вы все сумасшедшие.  
— Честно говоря, между нами, хищниками, — Прислужник уводит его, а всё ещё хихикающие Мегамозг и Роксанна наперегонки направляются к аппарату, который может быть или не быть транспортером, — я и сам порой тоже чувствую определённые, кхем, порывы, но я обнаружил, что их можно заглушить постоянным потреблением протеина... вы пробовали перекусывать чаще? Нет? Ну, я не говорю, что это точно сработает, но попробовать стоит, я мог бы помочь вам разработать план приёма пищи, если хотите...

* * *

 

Коммандер злосчастного корабля, которому пришлось иметь дело с неразвитой захолустной планетой, известной своим обитателям как Земля, чрезвычайно подробно описывает всё в рапорте.  
Вследствие чего ранее неизвестная «Земля» обретает впечатляющую репутацию среди народов Ста Тысяч Разумных Миров, и официальное название, которое...  
...что ж, его можно грубо перевести как «опасна и полна безумцев, держитесь от неё подальше».

* * *

 

Когда народы Галактического Альянса Ста Тысяч Разумных Миров шепчут название вида, известного как глау, вот что они говорят:  
_они едят._  
это, конечно, вызывает вопрос...  
_что они едят?_  
и ответ на вопрос, _в данный момент_...  
...Уэйн вгрызается в кусок пиццы с двойной порцией мяса, сидя рядом с Прислужником, и они наблюдают за тем, как Мегамозг и Роксанна возятся с трофейным транспортером, и Уэйн качает головой и смеётся, улыбаясь улыбкой, в которой слишком много зубов, и чувствует себя счастливым и — _довольным_ — впервые за много лет.


End file.
